summerdndfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vis'kera
The Vis'kera is a tribe of half-elf barbarians located in The Vis'keran Highlands. Vis'keran Culture Origins Though contemporary documentation is scarce, especially given the Vis'kera's lack of a written tradition, many historians believe the clan originiated in a small patch of land where the Vis'keran Highlands border The Wildwood. It was in this region that human refugees who escaped the predations of the newly-ascendant Lich Kings of Rok came into contact with a band of unaligned elves. Over time, the two groups would blend into one of the most fiercely independent tribes of all of Rok. Mythology The Vis'kera believe Orn the creation and dominion of The Great Vrokk, who imbued it with life as a means of building an army to aid in The Battle of T'Sentor. As such, all life is but military training for the next realm, with the name Vis'kera literally meaning 'front line.' It is believed that after death, true warriors' bodies leave their human trappings and become Unfettered Wraiths. These spirits will then be collected during the Vragna'vrokk, when The Great Vrokk awakens from its. Souls that are deemed unworthy are consumed alongside the rest of the planet. Religious Ceremonies Vis'keran religious ceremonies do not occur at consistent intervals; instead, they are prompted by context. Sickly or diminished children are offered up to the Unfettered Wraiths during a ritual known as The Vrokkism. The Feast of Veyn Rik'edal occurs when a new Vrokk'onig is selected, or a military enemy is vanquished. When children begin military training, they receive a tattoo on their face representing an aspect of The Great Vrokk. As they further distinguish themself, the tattoo becomes embellished and more developed. After vanquishing an enemy, it is ceremonial for a Vis'keran to apply their foe's blood over the tattoo; this ritual is to reaffirm their status as being worthy to serve in the next life. Moral Systems Vis'keran morality centers around issues of honor, with the true measure of an individual comes from how one treats his or her comrades-in-arms and how true one is to one's nature, personal or otherwise. Vis'kera are taught to speak plainly and eschew civilizing instincts. Debasing the land in a lasting way is seen as defrauding The Great Vrokk, and as such they live a nomadic existence. Magics beyond simple runes and incantations are similarly verboten, as such spells are perceived to damage the ether in which their god recuperates. It would be wrong to assume that these values imply a system of good versus evil. Vis'kera recognize that their central deity is at best corrupt, and consequently can offer no guidance for how to live one's life. Recognizing the constructed nature of 'right' and 'wrong,' Vis'kera are taught to judge all actions according to the context in which they occur. Consequently, there exists little formal punishment, with most disputes being settled in combat. Their philosophy also emphasizes the humanity of those against whom one wars, with conflict simply being the natural way of solving problems. Community The Vis'kera operate under a strict meritocracy, devoid of divisions by caste or gender. All positions must be earned; none are hereditary. Marriage is not a concept that exists within the clan, and lasting dyad relationships are uncommon. All members of the tribe are seen as belonging to one another. with children being raised collectively and adult physical relationships mostly temporary and nonexclusive. No stigma is attached to homo- or bisexual relationships. Common Words and Phrases *"Val'dunn" - Well done *"Vrokk'onig" - King *"Zirk'ka!" - Attack! Category:Tribes of Rok Category:The Vis'kera